The Bonds Between Brothers And A Little Sister
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A look into how close the Protectobots and little Katie are. Co-written with KatieMae77. :)
1. Blades' dream

**A story co-written with KatieMae77. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. I only own Rachel.**

 **A/N: The first six chapters of this story are the dreams of the Protectobots. :)**

* * *

 **The Bonds Between Brothers And A Little Sister**

 **Chapter 1: Blades' dream**

Blades was getting ready for bed when Katie came into his room and looked up at him. "Blades? Can we sleepover?" She asked cutely.

He smiled at his little sister. "Of course, sweetspark," he said as he turned on his holoform and Katie climbed up onto the bed, snuggling into her brother's holoform arms. She giggled as she cuddled close to him.

"Goodnight Blades, I love you," she said as she fell asleep in his holoform arms.

Blades smiled. "I love you too, little sister," he whispered before he fell asleep too, holding his little sister close.

In the middle of the night, Blades started to hearing whimpering and woke up to see Katie curl up in a ball and her eyes were shut tight, meaning that she was having a nightmare. Concerned, he immediately began gently shaking her shoulder. "Katie? Wake up, little sis," he said, trying to stay calm.

The honey hair girl jolted awake and started panting as tears fell off her eyes. "Katie?" She heard her brother call to her and she turned to him before glomping him and hugging him tight.

"Blades," she whimpered.

"Shh, I'm here, Katie," he whispered. "What happened, little sister?"

"I...I had a bad nightmare," she said, as more tears fell off her eyes.

"What was it about?" He asked, wanting to comfort his little sister.

"Starscream grabbed me and threw me over the cliff. You were trying to save me, but didn't make it in time," the honey-haired girl said as she started crying again.

Blades held her closer. "Katie, if that creep ever does to that, I'll always catch you," he said. "No matter what, I'll always catch you."

"Pr-Promise?" She asked.

"I promise, Katie," he said before sitting up and lifting her up into his arms, smiling before standing up and suddenly leaping across the room. "Whoa! Did you see that?"

"What?" She asked as she looked around.

Hiding a smile, Blades put her on his back. "It's Blades the rodeo cowboy Autobot!" He exclaimed as he began running around the room. The little girl squeaked, but burst into giggles as Blades now chuckled. "And we have the little cowgirl Katie! Can she tame the big strong bull?" With that, he set her down on the floor and got on his hands and knees, pretending to be a bull.

Little Katie burst into more giggles and held her arms out. "Come and get me!" She said, still giggling.

Blades pretended to snort like a bull and playfully charged. Katie playfully dodged out of the way. "Missed me!" She said.

He hunkered down and playfully charged again, this time catching her gently and tickling her stomach. The seven-year-old girl burst into laughter and squirmed. "The mighty bull has cornered cowgirl Katie! Can she escape?" Blades asked theatrically.

Little Katie giggled and laughs as she got away from her brother and grabbed her pillow. "Okay mighty bull, taste this!" She said, throwing her pillow at him playfully.

"Oof!" Blades exclaimed in surprise before smirking and giving a playful snort again. "I'll get you, cowgirl Katie!"

"I don't think so!" She said as she tackled him. "My turn!" She exclaimed as she tickled his holoform ribs and stomach.

"Eeep! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blades laughed before his hands moved to Katie's underarms and began tickling her there, catching her as she fell onto his stomach and holding her with her back to his chest as he kept tickling her underarms.

"TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed as the two of them tickled each other some more.

After a bit, they were both resting on the floor. "Feel better, baby sis?" The flyer asked, gently stroking her hair.

The little girl nodded tiredly and yawned. "Mmhm, thank you, Bladesy," she said tiredly.

"You're welcome, baby sis." He said as he kissed her forehead, making her giggle and snuggle close to him.

"I love you, big brother." Katie said, as she fell asleep in his holoform arms.

 _The next morning..._

Blades felt someone sitting on his chest and didn't move, but then heard a familiar giggle. "Morning Bladesy," Katie giggled as she starts tickling his sides.

"Eeep! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blades laughed like crazy, not really minding that his little sister was tickling him, but he suddenly caught her and held her upside down over his shoulder, making sure he had a good grip on her legs.

"I've got you now, you little rascal," he said, playfully poking her stomach. Little Katie squeaked and started to giggle. Smirking, Blades turned her right side up and held her in his arms before all ten fingers tickled her stomach.

"TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BL-BLADESY!" Katie laughed.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed before blowing a raspberry into her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Katie laughed more as she squirmed.

"I've got you, little sis!" Blades said teasingly before letting her up, gently tossing her up into the air, holding his arms up to catch her. The seven-year-old giggled as her brother tossed her up again. "Look at you, baby sis! Flying like a little seeker," he said fondly.

"WHEEEEE!" Katie cheered, as she held her arms out like a seeker. Catching her, Blades ran carefully around the room, holding Katie securely over his head. She giggled before he came to a stop and gently held her close to his holoform chest and she snuggled close to him.

"I love you, Blades," she said.

"I love you too, Katie," he replied as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

 **Next up: First Aid's dream. :)**

 **Please leave KatieMae77 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. First Aid's Dream

**Chapter 2: First Aid's Dream**

Little Katie giggled as she chased a few butterflies but didn't see a slope and she slipped, falling and feeling a sharp pain on her right leg. "OWW!" Katie cried as she clung onto her leg.

Outside the _ARK,_ First Aid jumped at hearing Katie cry out and looked around for her, his spark nearly stopping when he saw some skid marks made by a shoe on the edge of the slope. "Katie?" He called out worriedly, spotting her right away.

"Aidy!" Katie cried, reaching for him as tears fell off her eyes.

First Aid moved quickly down to her. "I'm coming, Katie!" He called out, worried she was badly hurt. The honey-haired girl cried and tried to wipe her tears away as First Aid turned on his holoform and rushed over to her. The healer of the Protectobots gathered her in his arms. "Oh, sweetspark, what happened?" He asked, cuddling her close.

"I-I slipped and f-fell down here...m-my leg...it h-hurts!" Was all that Katie could say as she cried.

He looked at her right leg to see it had a huge scrape up to her knee and down to her ankle. "Oh, dear," he said. "Let's get you back to the med bay and I'll treat it, okay?"

"O-Okay," she said sadly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

First Aid carried her back up the incline, humming softly to get her mind off her injury and to soothe her. Katie rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzles softly as she listened to his humming. Getting to the med bay, First Aid set her down gently and got out his first aid kit before looking at the scrape. "Hmm, alright," he said, getting out some peroxide. "This is going to sting a little, sweetspark, so I need you to sit still for me, okay?"

The little girl wiped her teary eyes with her sweater sleeve and took a shaky breath, but nodded. "Ok-kay," she said quietly.

"That's my brave girl," he said, gently pinching her cheek before tending to her injury. The little honey-haired girl then flinched when her brother gently rubbed the hydrogen peroxide on her wound.

"Ow!" She whispered painfully.

"I know, little one," he cooed to her. "I'm almost done. You're being very brave."

Katie whimpered as he put some pressure on her wound before he starts bandaging her leg. "There we go," he said, finishing up. "All better?"

Katie nodded sadly as some tears fell off her eyes and tried to wipe them away. "Come on, sweetspark, no more tears," she heard her brother say as he lifted her up. "Or the tickle monster is going to come get you."

The little girl started to squirm playfully, but her big brother had a good grip on her. "Don't you dare," she said playfully, cutely.

He gave her a playful look. "Oh, I dare," he said. "Because you're simply too cute and as a big brother, I can't resist making you laugh." With that, he began tickling her stomach.

"TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Katie laughed as she squirmed in his arms.

"Look how cute my baby sister is, giggling up a storm," the Protectobot said teasingly, nuzzling her cheek in affection. Little Katie giggled and laughed as he tickled and nuzzled her. She them moved her arms around to First Aid's sides and started tickling his weak spot.

"You next, bubba!" She giggled.

"Eeeep! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, THAT DOES IT!" He laughed before lifting Katie up into the air and gently swinging her around, listening to her giggles before he cradled her in his arms and lifted up her shirt just a little, blowing a big raspberry onto her belly button.

Katie started giving off cute giggles and laughed even more. "Who's my giggly little sister?" He asked, smiling at her. The honey-haired girl giggled for a little while longer 'til her cheeks turned red. Seeing this, First Aid stopped, holding her as she recovered. She giggled a bit more and hugged the healer around his neck and the two of them touched their foreheads together in a brotherly-sisterly way.

"Thank you, Aidy," she said cutely.

"Anytime, little sister," he responded, kissing her forehead affectionately.

She giggled and kissed his holoform cheek. "I love you, big brother," Katie said cutely.

"Love you too, little sister."

She giggled again and nuzzled him. "Will you stay with me 'til my leg gets better, Aidy? Please?" She asked, giving him a cute face.

He couldn't say 'no' to that face. "Those eyes are getting way too big, kiddo," he said with a chuckle, but nodded. "But yes, I'll stay with you until your leg is better. I promise."

Katie smiled cutely and hugged her big brother. "I wish...I wish I was more closer to you and the others," she whispered quietly.

"What do you mean, sweetspark?"

"Like...I wish we're fully brothers and sister," she said quietly. "You, me, Spoty, Groove, Streets, and Blades."

First Aid fell deep into thought. "Want to know a secret?" He asked her. Katie cocked her head to the side cutely, not knowing what he meant. "We feel the same way too."

She again giggled cutely and hugged her big brother, this time not letting go. "Love you," she said cutely.

"Love you more, sweetling," he said with a smile, making her giggle again as the two of them cuddled close to each other.

* * *

 **I'm totally melting from these cute brother-sister moments. :)**

 **Next up: Groove's dream.**

 **Please leave KatieMae77 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Groove's Dream

**Chapter 3: Groove's Dream**

Little Katie yelped as she fell off her bike again. She sat up and took off her helmet sadly as she put it down next to her. "I give up. I'll never ride a bike like my sister and my friends," she said sadly as she hugs her knees.

Suddenly, two hands scooped her up and she let out a yelp of surprise, giving another yelp as she was gently tossed up in the air, making her turn around and came face to face with Groove as he caught her. "Oh, hi Groove," She quietly said, sounding sad.

"Now, what's this that my baby sister is all down in the dumps?" He asked, wondering why she was so upset.

"I can't ride my bike," she answered sadly.

"What do you mean, kiddo?" He asked.

"I don't know how to ride," Katie said quietly, embarrassed.

Groove looked thoughtful. "Well, then, would you like some help?"

Katie looked at her brother hopefully. "You...You will?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course," he said, lifting her up in the air and smiling. "I wouldn't be a good big brother if I didn't help my little sister out."

The honey-haired girl wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you, bubba!" She said happily.

Groove chuckled. "You're welcome, little sister. Now, first thing about riding a bike is balance."

"Okay," she said as Groove helped her on her bike again. She then giggled as he put her helmet back on her head.

"Got all your safety gear on?" He asked.

She nodded, but started to get nervous again. "What if I might fall again?"

"I'll be right here to catch you," he promised. "But first off, balance carefully. I'll hold the bike steady for you."

Katie slowly put her feet on the pedals and felt her brother wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her steady. "I'm feeling a bit nervous now, Groove," she said.

"That's normal," he said soothingly. "Just focus on balance. Nothing else, okay?"

"Okay," she said as she gained some balance.

"That's it," Groove said encouragingly. "You're doing good, sweetspark."

"Now what do I do next?" She asked.

"Start pushing down on the petals slowly," he said. "I'll hold on while you do that."

Little Katie took a deep breath and slowly started pedaling. Groove was right beside her as she gained more confidence and began pedaling a bit faster. "I'm starting to get the hang of it," she said surprisingly.

"Yes, you are," he said encouragingly, keeping pace as she continued pedaling. The honey-haired girl began pedaling a bit more faster.

"I'm...I'm doing it!" She said excitedly.

"Yes, you are," Groove said with a smile. "Ready to try a little faster?"

She nodded. "I'm ready!"

"Alright," he said. "Pedal faster now."

The honey hair girl started pedaling faster and faster. "I'm doing it!" She exclaimed, not noticing right away that Groove had carefully let go and he was running alongside her. Katie giggled for a moment and then saw her big brother, who gave her a smile as he held up his hands.

"You got it, little sister!" He cheered. The little girl giggled more and started circling around some trees, rocks, and even Groove. He smiled at her. "Okay, do you know how to brake?" He asked.

"Uh-huh!" She said cheerfully as she pushed the pedals back. When she stopped, she got off her bike, took off her helmet, and ran towards Groove, giving him a tackle hug. "I did it, Groovey! Did you see me?!" She said excitedly.

"I sure did, sweetspark," he said with a smile, scooping her up and spinning her around gently.

Katie giggled as he did so before he settled her down in his arms and held her close to his holoform chest. She giggled again as they rubbed their noses together. "Thanks for helping me, big brother," she said happily.

"You're welcome, baby sis. Anything for you." Groove said, hugging her close.

"I love you, big brother," she said cutely.

"Love you too," he responded.

* * *

 **This one reminds me of when I first started riding my bike. I had training wheels for a bit until I got my balance. My parents helped me out a lot. :)**

 **Next up: Streetwise's dream.**

 **Please leave KatieMae77 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Streetwise's Dream

**A/N: Part of this chapter was inspired by the Lion King bloopers when Timon is yelling at the buzzards and then steps and something cricks and he exclaims that he thinks he pulled something. It always makes me giggle. Check out the Lion King bloopers on YouTube. They're extremely funny! XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Streetwise's Dream**

Katie giggled as she held Streetwise's holoform hand as they walk up the mountain to see the view. "Wow! Look, Streetwise! You can see the ARK from up here!" She said excitedly.

"Yes, you can," he said, smiling. "It's quite a sight, hmm?"

"It's so pretty. Was Cybertron pretty too? Before the Cons took over?" Katie asked.

"Yes, it was," he said. "So beautiful with a golden surface."

"Do you think someday, can me and Rachel go with you to Cybertron?" She asked, giving her brother a cute face as her irises and pupils grew wide.

He chuckled. "Well, maybe someday," he said. "When the war's over."

Katie giggled and hugged his arm as they continued walking. As they were walking, they hear a growl. "Str-Streetwise, what was that?" The honey-haired girl asked, hugging his holoform arm, frightened.

Streetwise looked around and spotted some mountain lions that were looking at them. "Katie, stay very still," he said, standing protectively over her. She hid behind him, hugging his holoform leg.

"Streetwise, I'm scared," she whispered frightfully.

"I'm right here, sweetspark. I won't let these mountain lions get you," he promised.

The honey-haired girl whimpered and then screamed as one of the mountain lions ran straight towards them, ready to strike. Streetwise quickly intervened with his blaster, blasting near the animal to scare it off. "Katie, run!" He called out.

She started running as fast as she could before she slipped and rolled down the hill. She then got up again and kept running through the forest 'til she stopped and looked around. "Streetwise?" She called out, but there was a growling sound behind her. She turned around and saw one of the lions who was after her. She screamed and started to run, only to slip and fall waist deep into some mud. Little Katie panicked and tried to get out, but she wasn't strong enough as the lion slowly approached her, ready to eat his dinner. "STREETWIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSEE!" She screamed.

"Back off!"

Hearing that familiar voice, Katie turned to see her brother aim for the mountain lion and blast at it, making it run off before he landed and saw that Katie was stuck. "Hang on, sweetspark. Streetwise is coming."

"Bubba!" Katie cried as he kneed down and hugged her, getting her free from the mud. He then looked at her for injuries, relieved to see that despite being muddy, she was alright.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you back to base for a bath and then I'll tell you a story about Cybertron. How about that?"

Katie lifted her arms up to him and make grabby hands motions for him to pick her up. Chuckling, he lifted her up. "And up we go!" He said in a silly voice.

She giggled and she hugged him tight. "Thank you for rescuing me, Streetwise," she said softly.

"You're welcome, kiddo," he said. "I'll always protect you, no matter what."

The little girl giggled again and nuzzled his cheek, making him dirty. She giggled even more. "You need a bath too," she said.

He smirked and then spotted the lake nearby. "Well, let's remedy that then."

Katie, realizing what her brother is thinking, giggled even more as Streetwise ran for the water. "Cannonball!" He shouted, landing in the water with the little girl in his arms.

She squealed as they landed in the water before swimming up to the surface and looking around for her big brother as she swam around. "Streetwise?"

Two hands gently grabbed her waist, making her squeak before fingers wiggled gently into her sides. She started to laugh as she splashed around and Streetwise surfaced as he continued tickling her.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed.

Katie giggled as she turned around and started tickling his sides too. "My turn!" She giggled.

"Oh no, you don't," he said with a chuckle, lifting her up over his head, making her giggle again and laugh as the two swam together and splashing each other. She decided to play a little trick on her big brother, while he was wiping his holoform eyes, she dived underwater and hid underneath him so he doesn't see her. Streetwise looked around. "Katie? Where are you, little one?"

She reached and tickled his holoform feet underwater. "Hey! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Streetwise laughed, squirming before reaching down and pulling Katie out of the water playfully. "Little sisters who tickle their big brothers get their little tummies eaten up."

Katie squealed and broke free from him and swam far back. "You have to get me first!" She said.

He grinned and went to take a step, but then grimaced. "Ow! I think I pulled something," he said, leaning his hands on his knees.

Katie grew worried and swam towards him. "Streetwise?" She asked worriedly.

He waited until she got close enough and then caught her, pulling her up to his chest. "Gotcha!" He said with a grin. The honey-haired girl squeaked and giggled again as Streetwise then lifted her up so her stomach was level with his mouth and he lifted up her shirt just enough to expose her belly button and began playfully, but gently nibbling, on the ticklish stomach. Little Katie squirmed and laughed as she started splashing by kicking her legs in the water. "Yummy, yummy! I love this little tummy!" She heard him say teasingly before he began blowing raspberries into his sister's stomach.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed as she splashed her legs in the water. Chuckling, Streetwise let her up, rubbing her back soothingly. "Who's my cute little baby sister?" He asked, playfully giving her a nose boop.

She giggled cutely and gave him her cute face. He smiled and held her protectively as he began walking back to the ARK. "It's starting to get dark," he said.

Little Katie hugged him tight and kissed his holoform cheek. "Thank you again for saving me, bubba. I was so scared, I thought those lions got you and I thought I was going to get eaten."

"Don't worry, sweetspark. No lions are going to eat you or get me," he said soothingly.

Katie giggled and hugged and kissed him again. "I love you, Streetwise."

"I love you too, Katie," he replied.

* * *

 **Next up: Hot Spot's dream. :)**

 **Please leave KatieMae77 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Hot Spot's Dream

**Chapter 5: Hot Spot's Dream**

Katie was holding Hot Spot's holoform hand as they walked through the forest. "Ah, today is quite a day, huh, kiddo?" The Protectobot asked the little girl beside him.

"Uh huh. I like traveling through the forest, it's so pretty in every season," she said cutely, jumping over a big root. Hot Spot helped her by lifting her up with one arm, making her giggle as they continued walking before they saw dark clouds rolling through the sky. Little Katie looked a little nervous before she jumped and screamed as the thunder boomed loudly and the rain started pouring down on the two of them.

Hot Spot picked her up. "Hold on, little sis. I'll find shelter for us," he said soothingly as he carried her, looking for shelter. The little girl whimpered as he ran towards a cave, clinging onto him like a baby koala as they went in. Thunder suddenly crashed overhead, making Katie scream and hug Hot Spot tightly as she started crying. "Shh. I've got you, little sister. Big brother's here," he cooed to her, wondering if it was just the cave that scared her.

The honey-haired girl looked outside and buried her face in her brother's chest quickly as a struck of lightning came across the sky, followed by a big boom of thunder. She shivered and started crying again as Hot Spot held her, wondering what was frightening her so much. "Katie, what's wrong? What's got my little sister so terrified?" He asked gently.

"I'm...I'm afraid of storms," Katie said quietly.

Hearing that, Hot Spot unzipped his holoform jacket, placing her underneath it before zipping it back up over her and he wrapped his holoform arms around her to help her calm down. Katie snuggled up to him, listening to his heartbeat and finally calming down a bit. "Katie, why are you afraid of storms?" She heard her brother ask gently.

"Because they're so scary, the thunder is too loud, and people can get shocked and killed by lightning and the lightning can cause some forest fire too," she said, shivering more.

Hot Spot grew thoughtful. "That has happened, but that's a pretty rare occurrence, sweetling," he said. "And there's a lot of rain right now, so I doubt there's be a fire anytime soon."

"I'm still scared though," she softly said.

"Don't be, little one. I'm here and I won't let anything hurt you."

"Promise?" Katie asked cutely.

"I promise, munchkin," Hot Spot said soothingly, rubbing her back gently.

The honey-haired girl giggled at the nickname. "Thanks, Spoty-Spot."

"Spoty-Spot?!" He exclaimed, giving her a look before lifting up his hands and wiggling his fingers at her, his voice taking a playful tone. "Oh you just asked for it, kid! Come here, you!"

Katie squealed and started laughing as she was tickled from under his jacket. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! I've got you, little one!" He cooed into her ear. The honey-haired girl giggled and laughed before she sneakily starts tickling Hot Spot's underarms from inside of his jacket. "Hey!" He cried out in surprise before falling over onto his back with her on his stomach and still tickling his underarms. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Katie giggled as she moved her hands to his sides and belly, making Hot Spot let out a squeal at that. His stomach was a major weak spot along with his sides, something Katie knew all too well. She giggled even more and tickled a little harder on his belly and nuzzled it.

"Whoa! No nuzzling, kiddo!" Hot Spot pleaded, but Katie could tell he didn't really mean it and nuzzled his stomach again, making him laugh harder and she again giggled.

"Give up, Spoty?" she asked.

Hot Spot gently grabbed her and lifted her up into the air as if they were playing airplane, making her giggle again. "I never give up," he said with a smile. "But now I'm hungry and I see a yummy little tummy just waiting to be munched on."

Katie squealed and tried to squirm away. "No! Not that! Anything but that!" She said playfully.

"Oh, yes. I see that little tummy," he said teasingly, sitting up and cradling his little sister in his arms, lifting her shirt up just a little to expose her stomach. "Yummy, yummy! Give me that little tummy!"

With that, he blew a big raspberry into her stomach. Little Katie squealed and laughed, making him chuckle. "Mmm! Such a delicious tummy!" He said, his voice still teasing as he playfully, but gently, began munching on the little girl's stomach.

"TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SPOTYYYYYYY!" Katie laughed.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed, blowing another raspberry into her stomach. "Who's my cute little sister who loves having her tummy tickled?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The little girl continued to laugh, giggle, and squeal as her big brother tickled her.

Hot Spot then let her up, making sure the little girl was breathing okay and managing to catch her breath. "You doing okay, little sister?" He asked, giving her a gentle nose boop.

She nodded and cuddled close to her big brother. "Thanks Spoty. I'm not scared anymore, cause you're here." The honey-haired girl said.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, hugging her comfortingly.

"I wish...I was more closer to you," she said softly and cutely, resting her head on Hot Spot's shoulder.

He gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean, sweetspark?"

"I...I wish...I wish we were...fully brothers and sister," she said quietly and shyly.

He grew thoughtful for a moment. "You mean...you wish you could be an Autobot like us? Been born our sister?" He asked, trying to understand.

"Sort of like that. Like form a unbreakable bond," he heard her say.

Hot Spot pulled her more closer to him and he smiled. "An unbreakable bond can be formed, sweetling," he said. "With us and you."

"I still wish though," Katie said quietly.

"You will, sweetie. I promise," she heard him say.

She then looked up outside of the cave and gasped happily. "Spoty, look!" She pointed up.

He looked up and smiled. "Looks like the storm passed."

Katie's eyes widened as they looked up and saw a beautiful rainbow. "Look, a rainbow!" She exclaimed. "You can see all six colors from here!"

"It's beautiful, just like you, sweetie." Hot Spot said as he tickled her a bit, making her giggle. ,

"Spoty?"

"Yes, sweetling?"

Little Katie smiles cutely and hugged him tightly. "I love you, big brother. And...I'm happy we're brother and sister," she said cutely.

"The feeling's mutual, sweetspark," he answered, vowing to himself that one day, he and the other Protectobots would form a bond with Katie.

* * *

 **Just got to love these moments. :)**

 **Next up: Katie's dream.**

 **Please leave KatieMae77 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Katie's Dream

**Chapter 6: Katie's Dream**

Little Katie was sitting on the roof of the _ARK_ with her legs dangling in the air as she softly sang and looks at the beautiful starry night sky. Little did she know, she had caught the attention of Defensor, who was also outside but had been patrolling. He turned when he heard her singing and moved closer, wondering why she was outside when it was dark.

Katie softly finished singing and looked up at the sky for a moment, then closed her eyes softly and sighed.

"Katie?"

The little honey-haired girl opened her eyes and turned around to see Defensor. "Hi Defensor," she softly said cutely.

He smiled softly in return. "What are you doing out here all alone and in the dark, sweetspark?" He asked gently.

The little girl looked away from him for a moment and she hugged her knees close to her chest. "I can't sleep, and Grimlock was snoring. And I missed my parents," she answers quietly.

Defensor turned on his holoform and sat down beside her, pulling her gently into a side hug, silently letting her know he was there for her. She leaned against him as he gently rubbed her back, comforting her as she snuggled close to him. The combiner then heard a soft music and realized that it was coming from Katie's locket she had opened. "What is that?" He asked curiously.

"It's my locket, my parents gave it to me. It was my last gift from them," he heard her say. "Sometimes my parents would sing it to me. And they even dance to it too."

The melody was gentle and Defensor smiled as he got an idea. "Katie, would you dance with me, little sister?" He asked.

Katie looked up at him in surprise, and then shyly looks down. "I...I barely know how to dance. I'm still learning from Jazz," she said softly.

Defensor cupped her face to make her look at him as he smiled softly. "Why don't you stand on my feet then?" He suggested.

"What if I might accidentally hurt you?" She asked worriedly.

"Nah, you won't," he replied reassuringly.

"Okay."

Both Katie and Defensor stood up and the combiner offered his hand to her like a prince. "May I have this dance, Princess Katie?" He asked with a smile.

The honey-haired girl giggled and took his hand. "You may, Prince Defensor."

Smiling, he guided her to stand on his feet before he began slowly moving his feet to the rhythm of the song in the locket. Katie was getting a little nervous as she looked down at her and Defensor's feet. He chuckled gently. "Katie, if I can handle a big old deadweight like Starscream, I can handle you standing on my feet, okay?" He said.

"Okay," she said softly and cutely looked up at him.

He began humming along with the melody as they danced and he carefully moved his feet, smiling at his little sister. The honey-haired girl relaxed a bit, and decided to be brave and slowly, she got off of her brother's feet and started moving her feet as they danced. Defensor smiled.

"That's right! You're good!" He said happily.

She shyly blushed and giggled. "You're good too, big brother," she said as he gently twirled her out and then gently pulled her back in. She giggled again as he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up, spinning her around before putting her down again.

Katie was beginning to feel better as she danced some more with Defensor, who smiled at her before the song came to an end and he bowed and she curtsied, still giggling. She then lifted her arms up to her big brother, making grabby hands to him. Smiling, he went to pick her up and then paused, making her give him a confused look before he scooped her up and began tickling her sides.

She started to giggle and then laugh. "DE-DEFENSEY!" She laughed, but calling him 'Defensey' only made him tickle her more.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! I've got you!" He cooed to her.

"TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Katie laughed. She then sneakily moved her hands on her big brother's sides and started tickling him.

Defensor began laughing and gently fell to the ground while Katie kept tickling him. "Now I got you!" She giggled as she tickled his weak spot.

Still chuckling, Defensor began tickling her stomach and the honey-haired girl started giggling and laughing once again. "Who's my cute little sister?" The combiner cooed before letting her up, smiling as she continued giggling.

"Me!" Katie giggled.

"That's right," he said, still smiling as he stood up and found a way off the roof, carrying her inside the ARK as his real form followed. "And I think my little sister is ready for the dream star."

The little girl yawned and snuggled close to her combiner brother. "Can I sleep with you? Please?" She asked cutely.

"Of course," he said, heading to his room, which was actually the Protectobot quarters, and had a huge bed in it for the combiner too.

Katie again yawned tiredly as Defensor lay down on the bed with her on top of his holoform chest and she snuggled close to him and looked up at him cutely. He smiled and began rubbing her back. "Go to sleep, little one," he cooed. "I'm right here."

She yawned cutely again. "Goodnight, Defensey. I love you, big bubba," she softly said cutely as she fell asleep and snuggled close to him.

"I love you too, sweetspark. Goodnight," he said softly before he joined her in the land of sleep.

* * *

 **And that concludes this story, but stay tuned for the sequel coming out in a bit. :)**

 **And please leave KatieMae77 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
